Jan Paweł II
św. Jan Paweł II (łac. Ioannes Paulus II), właśc. Karol Józef Wojtyła (ur. 18 maja 1920 w Wadowicach, zm. 2 kwietnia 2005 w Watykanie) – polski duchowny rzymskokatolicki, arcybiskup krakowski, kardynał, papież (16 października 1978 – 2 kwietnia 2005), sługa Boży Kościoła katolickiego w latach 1978-2005 , kawaler Orderu Orła Białego. Dnia 1 maja 2011 roku został beatyfikowany przez papieża Benedykta XVI, a 27 kwietnia 2014 roku kanonizowany przez papieża Franciszka. Poeta i poliglota, a także aktor, dramaturg i pedagog. Filozof historii, fenomenolog, mistyk i przedstawiciel personalizmu chrześcijańskiego. Biografia Przed wyborem na papieża... Karol Wojtyła urodził się w 1920 roku w Wadowicach. Po napisaniu matury w 1938 roku rozpoczął studia polonistyczne w Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim. Przerwał naukę po wybuchu II wojny światowej. Uczył się potajemnie. Pracował na terenie kamieniołomów oraz w zakładach chemicznych. Od 1941 roku do 1945 roku studiował teologię w konspiracyjnym Arcybiskupim Seminarium Duchownym w Krakowie. Święcenia kapłańskie dostał 1 listopada 1946 roku. Od 1946 roku do 1948 studiował filozofię w Rzymie, w Belgii i we Francji. Prowadził również pracę duszpasterską wśród Polonii. Po powrocie do kraju został wikariuszem w Niegowicach oraz w Krakowie. W 1948 roku obronił pracę doktorską na wydziale teologii w Uniwersytecie Jagielońskim. W 1958 roku papież Pius XII mianował go biskupem, a w 1963 roku papież Paweł VI arcybiskupem i metropolitą krakowskim. W 1967 roku Karol Wojtyła został kardynałem. Wybór na papieża Konklawe zwołane po śmierci papieża Jana Pawła I rozpoczęło się 14 października 1978 roku. Początkowo głównymi kandydatami byli dwaj włoscy kardynałowie: Giuseppe Siri i Giovanni Benelli. Podczas pierwszych głosowań otrzymywali on najwięcej głosów, żaden nie otrzymał jednak wymaganych dwóch trzecich. W tej sytuacji elektorzy zaczęli rozważać wybór kardynała spoza Włoch. Poparcie dla Karola Wojtyły zaczęło wzrastać. Ostatecznie w ósmym głosowaniu, które odbyło się 16 października o godzinie 16:30, otrzymał on 99 spośród 111 głosów, co było równoznaczne z wyborem na papieża. O godzinie 18:18 wierni na Placu Świętego Piotra zobaczyli biały dym oznaczający dokonanie wyboru. O godzinie 18:44 kardynał Pericle Felici oficjalnie ogłosił wynik głosowania. Tuż po tym nowo wybrany papież przemówił do wiernych w języku włoskim, szybko zyskując z ten sposób ich sympatię. W Polsce bardzo szybko obeszła się wieść o wyborze Wojtyły na papieża. Ludzie radośnie wybiegali na ulicę, zabrzmiały dzwony (w tym słynny Dzwon Zygmunta), w kościołach masowo odbywały się spowiedzi oraz msze dziękczynne. Karol Wojtyła był pierwszym papieżem Polakiem w historii i pierwszym papieżem od 1522 roku innej narodowości niż włoska. Pierwsza pielgrzymka do Polski Jan Paweł II zawitał jako papież po raz pierwszy do Polski w dniach 2-10 czerwca 1979 roku. Odwiedził wówczas Warszawę, Gniezno, Częstochowę, Oświęcim, Kalwarię Zebrzydowską, Wadowice, Nowy Targ oraz Kraków. Wszędzie słuchało go wielu rodaków, którzy oczekiwali na lepsze jutro. Zamach W dniu 13 maja 1981, podczas audiencji generalnej na Placu św. Piotra w Rzymie o godzinie 17:19, Jan Paweł II został postrzelony przez tureckiego zamachowca Mehmeta Ali Agcę w brzuch oraz rękę. Zamachowiec opóźnił oddanie strzału prawdopodobnie dlatego, że dziewczynka którą papież trzymał na rękach lekko przysłoniła go co uniemożliwiło zamachowcowi dokładne wycelowanie. Ranny papież osunął się w ramiona stojącego za nim sekretarza Dziwisza. Ochrona przewiozła Jana Pawła II do kliniki Gemelli, gdzie poddano papieża operacji. Wydarzenie te wyraził słowami Jedna ręka strzelała, a inna kierowała kulę.. Udało mu się pogodzić z zamachowcem oraz wybaczyć wyrządzą mu krzywdę. Trzecia pielgrzymka do Polski thumb|right|200px|Jan Paweł II jako papież 12 stycznia 1987 roku gen. Wojciech Jaruzelski pojechał na spowiedź do Jana Pawła II. Nieoficjalnie mówi się, iż Jaruzelski za pokutę miał doprowadzić od obrad na Okrągłym Stole. Władze później zaprosiły Jana Pawła II do Polski oczekując, iż będzie to pielgrzymka duchowa. Wśród papieża widać było działaczy Solidarności, który pokazali, iż nadal żyją i należy o nich zapominać. Wizyta trwała od 8 do 14 czerwca. Papież odwiedził Warszawę, Lublin, Tarnów, Kraków, Szczecin, Gdańsk, Częstochowę, Łódź i ponownie Warszawę. W Warszawie przy Pałacu Kultury i Nauki pojawił się banner z napisem Solidarność - była, jest i będzie. Milicja, która na każdej pielgrzymce przymykała oko na działaczy Solidarności przy wizytach Jana Pawła II i tym razem odpuściła. Jednakże później w Gdańsku po pojawieniu się napisu Solidarność, milicja już zareagowała. Oprócz wierzących, na mszę przybywali i ateiści. Działalność thumb|right|200px|Mapa państw, które odwiedził Jan Paweł II jako papież Podczas swoich licznych pielgrzymek, Jan Paweł II zwiedził ponad 100 państw na wszystkich kontynentach. Do wiernych przemawiał w ich ojczystym języku. Papież odwiedził około 900 miejscowości. W podróżach spędził 586 dni (stanowiło to 7% pontyfikatu). Podczas pontyfikatu, przebył około 1 700 000 km. Najczęściej odwiedzał Polskę (9 razy), USA, Francję (po 7 razy), Meksyk i Hiszpanię (po 5 razy). Do Polski przyjechał w latach 1979, 1983, 1987, 1991, 1995, 1999, 2002. Walczył z niesprawiedliwością oraz biedą, aktywnie działał na rzecz pokoju świata i walczył z komunizmem. Dodatkowo troszczył się o rozwój kultury. Śmierć Jan Paweł II zmarł 2 kwietnia 2005 roku o godzinie 21:37. Został pochowany w Grotach Watykańskich 8 kwietnia. Testament Papież rozpoczął pisanie testamentu już w marcu 1979 roku, jednakże później precyzował dokument. Pierwszy zapis testamentu udokumentowano już 4 dni po śmierci Jana Pawła II. Wedle dokumentu, papież opisał miejsce jego pochówku. Encykliki Jana Pawła II thumb|right|200px|Bracia Kaczyńscy z Janem Pawłem II. Witającą się osobą jest Lech Kaczyński. # Redemptor hominis (Odkupiciel człowieka) # Dives in misericordia (Bogaty w Miłosierdziu) # Laborem exercens (Z pracy) # Slavorum apostoli (Apostołowie Słowian) # Dominum et vivificantem (Pana i Ożywiciela) # Redemptoris Mater (Matka Odkupiciela) # Sollicitudo rei socialis (Społeczna troska) # Redemptoris missio (Misja Odkupiciela) # Centesimus annus (Stulecie) # Veritatis splendor (Blask prawdy) # Evangelium vitae (Ewangelia życia) # Ut unum sint (tytuł zachowany w tekście polskim w wersji łacińskiej; sens: Aby byli jedno) # Fides et ratio (Wiara i rozum) # Ecclesia de Eucharistia (Kościół dzięki Eucharystii) Ciekawostki *Jan Paweł II doczekał się własnych kanałów na Facebooku i YouTube. Zostały one uruchomione przez Radio Watykańskie i Watykański Ośrodek Telewizyjny we współpracy z Papieską Radą ds. Środków Społecznego Przekazu. *W 1990 roku Jan Paweł II odwiedził Mali i stolicę tego państwa Bamako.odbył 104 pielgrzymki i miał brata Edmunda i siostrę Olgę. Linki zewnętrzne :) *Kolekcja cytatów na Wikicytatach Kategoria:Polacy